The Prince and The Hacker
by wrecklessHaberdasher
Summary: Eridan is an emotionally unstable teenager with issues no one needs to know. Sollux is the new kid, with something nagging at his mind. When they meet, they don't hit it off in an expected way, but there's more to their fiery rivalry. With secrets from both boys, will each reveal their softer side to the other? A lot of self-harm/depression and triggering content. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

EriSol Chapter 1

I wince, and clench my fist, as I drag the razor slow and hard over the soft flesh of my inner wrist. Tears sting at my eyes as the razor cuts deep into my skin, and blood wells up on the fresh cut.

"One for nobody loving me." I whisper into the darkened and empty room, my voice choked with pain. I remove the blade and the blood streams from my wrist, as a tear runs down my cheek. I place the razor beside the first cut, and press it against my skin, before pushing down, feeling the bittersweet pain wash away my emotions so temporarily. I drag it across my wrist, as more tears pour from my eyes, and more blood trickles down my wrist.

"Two for never doing anything right." I whisper again, my voice no more than a whimper in my silent room, as I tighten my grip on the blade, my hand shaking slightly.

Once more, I remove the blade and waste no time in slitting my wrist deep and clean again.

"Three for making everyone hate you."

Finally, I remove the blade, now coated with my crimson blood, and I throw it on my desk with a light clatter. _I'll clean it later_,I think to myself, as I lie back in my bed against the pile of violet pillows near my headboard, too drained to want to get up. I sit there for a few minutes, letting the stinging pain of the cuts drown away my inner emotional pain, replacing it with the numbness I was addicted to, and my sobs quiet a little, and I take a deep, shaky breath.

I look down at my bleeding wrist, marveling how pitying this sight was. The lonely and emotionally unstable hipster-dressing-rude-snobby-freak sitting here cutting himself to rid himself of his pain. Seemed kind of ass backwards. Bringing more pain to get rid of pain. But only those that do it would understand. Would understand that you'd do anything to get those few sweet moments of numbness.

I had tried to end it all three times total, but had failed miserably and only resulted in being caught and scarred more. You'd think I would at least try a different method after all those failures, but I'm too stupid for that. Not that anybody cared. Not even my parents, who knew about it. They weren't even home. They never were. Always away on "business trips" in the Bahamas or Hawaii or even Germany and more places in Europe. They just up and leave when I'm not even home, leaving me to return home to a quiet and desolate home, a note on the kitchen island, telling me what marvelous place they've left to, leaving myself to my own torturous mind and loneliness.

I wipe away my tears, as a sob escapes my lips.

_'Don't cry you pitiful fool. It's so wweak of you.'_ My head whispers to me, and I bury my head in my bed, covering my ears with my shaking hands, as my body is wracked with sobs.

"Shut up." I mutter quietly into my bed, my voice quivering with my sobs, and I can already feel the explosive rage building inside me from the voices hurtful words. _Oh no, oh no oh no oh no, not this again, I thought I'd gotten ovver this! _I say to myself, and I hug my arms against me.

_'You think you'd gotten ovver this?! Wwoww, you are one naïvve motherfucker. And you havve some nervve tellin' me to shut up. But wwouldn't you lovve that? After all, that's wwhat you do all of this for, right? You make it seem like I'm the bad guy, wwhen really, wwe're the same person dumbass. So wwhy don't _YOU_ just shut up then?'_ The voice whispers, its voice tinged with amusement. The rage I knew I couldn't bury boils and boils, and I start shaking _Fuck, not this again!_ I feel it reach the limit, when all hell breaks loose, and I bolt up from my bed, collapsing to my knees on the floor, tilting my head to the sky, my body tense and shaking with rage.

"I SAID SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" I bellow at the sky, screaming so hard my throat burns, before I collapse to the ground hugging myself and crying hard, tears dripping steadily from my chin.

'_You knoww I nevver wwill…"_ The voice hisses, fading slowly before disappearing, leaving my mind silent except for my rushing blood in my ears and my relentless crying. Eventually, after what seems like hours, my sobs dwindle to mere whimpers, and I slowly pick myself up off of the floor, shaking and trembling like crazy, and I stumble to the bathroom.

I flip on the light, and I stare into the eyes of the familiar stranger in the mirror. There's a bit of blood smearing my face from grabbing my head, and I turn the water on, rinsing my wrist, the blood spiraling down the sink with the cool water. The cold water soothes the cuts, and I pull out the gauze I use to cover them until they stop bleeding. I dry my arm off gingerly, before wrapping my arm and securing the bandages. Careful not to wet the bandages, I reach my hands into the stream of water, before bringing the cupped water to my face, rubbing my face roughly. I shut off the water, and look at myself, the water dripping off my face.

I sigh and run a hand through my messily spiked black hair, with the streak of violet, and I look into my deep violet eyes. They're ringed with dark circles, and the bags under my eyes are worse than usual. There's hollowness to my eyes, the color so much more dull than they used to be. My face is pale, and drawn in a bit, my cheekbones more prominent than they should be, my whole face looking far too tired and weak than it should. My eyes trail down to my neck, and a lump forms in my throat at the three pale scars marring my porcelain skin.

It should have worked. I should be dead, but instead I have to sit here and face life still, and have to put up with the torment of my own mind. I blink away tears, clenching my fists in defiance against my own pitying sadness.

I dry my face, and comb my hair, making it look more presentable. I step out of the bathroom, glancing at the clock on my nightstand. 6:00 AM. If I had gotten the right amount of sleep, I should have just been waking up. But instead, I was up at 2:00 AM from the horrifying night terrors I faced each night, my own mind catching me at my most vulnerable.

I dressed in a violet long sleeved shirt and blue skinny jeans, before pulling on my black converses and my black pea coat. What could I say; I was what people would call a "hipster". I push up the collar, before grabbing my black and blue striped scarf and wrapping it around my neck, covering the scars. I slip on my glasses, and grab my backpack from beside my bed, before trudging downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing a soda and a Costco muffin. I head out the door, locking it behind me, and walk to the street corner to wait for the bus. I have a car, but I hardly ever use the silver Ferrari, knowing it would just add to the name calling if the kids at school realized just how rich my family was.

I glance at my phone, and realize I have 10 minutes to myself before the bus is supposed to be here. I finish my muffin quickly, and I stand in the brisk, chilly winter air, and I close my eyes, taking a deep shaky breath to calm my nerves.

I was still shaking immensely, and my eyes were still red from crying. I chug the soda, throwing the empty can in my backpack to throw away later, and I wait in the cold, my breath forming clouds in the air, my hands in my coat pockets, when my phone chimes. I look down, pulling it out of my pocket, before flipping it open.

carcinoGeneticist(CG) began trolling caligulasAquarium(CA)

CG: DUDE, ERIDAN, ARE YOU OKAY? AT LIKE 5:00 IN THE FUCKING MORNING I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAMING BLOODY-FUCKING MURDER FROM YOUR HOUSE. IT WOKE ME UP YOU ASSWIPING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT.

I laugh at Karkat's attempts at sounding rude and violent, but I can tell he actually cares. His insults aren't that good today.

CA: wwhats it to you. I wwas just wwatchin a scary movvie and it wwas a bit too loud. sorry for interruptin your beauty sleep princess fucktard.

CG: YOU SURE? YOU BETTER NOT BE PULLING MY FUCKING LEG OR ILL RIP BOTH OF YOUR SKINNY JEAN CLOTHED LEGS RIGHT OFF WITH A RUSTY PAIR OF SCISSORS. AND YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE I'M A MOTHERFUCKING PRINCESS. JUST LIKE YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF ROYALLYSNOBBYDOUCHEBAGLAND.

I sigh in exhaustion, and I don't feel like talking this out with Karkat. Nobody even knows I self-harm to begin with, so why should I change that now?

CA: for fucks sake, wwill you just calm dowwn. it wwas just a movvie. really. noww can you please just leavve me alone?

CG: WHY SHOULD I? MAYBE I'M JUST FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU. BUT NO, MISTER DOUCHE HAS TO JUST PUSH PEOPLE THAT CARE AWAY. I SWEAR YOU DO THAT EVERY FUCKING TIME I ASK IF YOU'RE OKAY. SO I'LL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR FUCKING SELF. AND I WAS ABOUT TO OFFER YOU A RIDE TO SCHOOL.

carcinoGeneticist(CG) ceased trolling caligulasAquarium(CA)

I sigh as I run my hands through my hair, closing my eyes and flipping my phone shut. At least I got him off of my case. Anything to prevent people from finding out, I guess.

Suddenly, the bus pulls up to my stop, and I reluctantly step aboard, choosing a seat in the middle, sliding in to the seat before staring out the window with boredom. My wrist stung still, and I pull my sleeve down subconsciously to cover the wrappings. I close my eyes and press my head against the cold window, the rumble of the bus mixed with whatever horrible music they were playing on the radio was enough to drown out any troubling thoughts starting to rise from the dark place in my mind I shove them down to when I'm in public. I sit in silence until the bus stops again, and feet enters the bus, before a body tosses themselves into the seat in front of me, and a head pokes over the back of the seat.

"Hi Eridan!" My friend Feferi says to me, grinning adorably, and her dark brown hair falling in perfect waves around her shoulders. She was wearing a winter coat the same shade of fuchsia as her eyes, with fur on the hood, but that was all I could see. I look up into her magenta colored eyes, and I feel a blush creep across my cheeks, and I look down to avoid her gaze.

"Hey Fef." I mutter, and she tilts her head to the side, her smile faltering a bit.

"What's wrong? You're always kind of grumpy, but I've never seen you look so...depressed. Is something bothering you?" she asks me, her voice turning soft, and I slouch in my seat even more.

"It's nothin'. Just tired..." I mumble, and she pouts her glossy pink lips a little, flipping her hair over her shoulder softly, and I catch a whiff of her raspberry body spray.

"Eridan, I know when something is wrong, I've known you since 4th grade." She says, her voice motherly and stern. And it's true. We were seniors this year and had been friends since 4th grade when I did a presentation on cuttlefish, and she flipped out afterwards about her love for marine life.

"Nah, it's nothin' I promise, okay?" I reassure, smirking a little, and she sighs, looking at me with a look that screams _I'm not going to bug you about it but I'm onto your little acting there, buddy._

"Alright, alright, I'll take your word for it. Just know I'm here to talk, okay? Because I glub you." She smiles, and I laugh a little at the sea pun inside joke we shared.

Before long, we're pulling up to the school, and as soon as the doors open, she's out the door, running to catch up with her friends from school, and I sigh, pulling my backpack on, before stepping off into the cold air. I instantly put on my best I'm-fucking-royalty act, and I begin the trek to the doors, trying to hold my head up high.

This was how every day went by. People talking trash about me, and me acting like I was too above them to give a fuck, when really, every word they said brought me lower and lower, to where I always wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I could see their looks of hatred, and I could hear their mumblings of annoyance. Nobody likes me except Feferi, but she has always seems like she pities me more than likes me underneath her kindness and bubbliness, and I hate it. I always wished desperately I could have people like me, but I'm afraid to grow attached. Afraid I will just disappoint them, or they'll leave me because of my issues. I like Feferi more than a friend, but I know there's no chance she'd ever want to be with a brat like me. She had more popular friends and could easily get any boy in the school if she wanted. No matter how much it pained me, I just had to keep my act up at school.

I walk through the doors, and with one look at me, I hear exasperated sighs and snickering, as the sea of high school cliques parts before me. Looking at the seemingly never-ending numbers of students, I'm reminded again of how insignificant I am. I push that thought back into the deep recesses of my mind for now, trudging through the building to my first class.

I enter the room for my first period, BC Calculus, and take a seat in the back of the room, before dropping my head onto my crossed arms on the desk, letting out a shaky sigh. I soon regain my composure, leaning back in my seat, crossing my legs and folding my arms to my chest. I put on my most smug expression, acting as if I had so many more important places to be, tapping my fingers against my arm impatiently, waiting for class to begin. The teacher walks in, attendance is taken, and as the period passes, I take all the required notes, and finish all of the work assigned. Suddenly, with only 15 minutes left of class, the door opens loudly, and a slightly flustered but composed looking boy walks in, handing the teacher a note, smiling crookedly.

"Thorry I'm late, doctor'th appointment." He says, and I chuckle a little at his strong lisp. He hears it all the way from the front of the room, and he glares at me. He's wearing some type of 3-D glasses, and they hide his eyes from me, but I can tell that what I said obviously hit a soft spot, and my smirk falls, before he slowly turns away, as I stare in shock, thinking that I probably shouldn't have said anything. He's a bit lanky, but I can tell that beneath his plain black tee and straight-legged faded jeans, he probably has a nice body, and I blink a little at how strange that thought was.

The teacher glances at the note the new kid handed him and nods, turning to the rest of the class.

"Class, this is our new student, Sollux Captor. He was just transferred from a private school in Florida and will be spending the remainder of the year with us. Be kind and show him around when necessary. Now, who can tell me the answer to the question on page 45?" The teacher immediately begins, turning to the textbook on his desk. He picks up an Expo marker on his desk and turns to the whiteboard, scribbling the equation on the board, as Sollux makes his way to a desk a row in front of me, avoiding eye contact with anybody in the class. The teacher's marker squeaks a little on the board, and I adjust my glasses, nodding a little at the equation.

dx/dt = sin(3t)cos(-t)

dy/dt = cos^cos(t) - (e^t)

I hear some kids groaning in exhaustion, and some sigh in defeat, while I listen closely for the question.

"Now the question is, 'Find the speed of the particle at t = 1. Can anybody figure it out?" the teacher says, raising his eyebrows at the class. I start figuring it out, and I'm raising my hand to answer, but a laugh from the new kid makes me hesitate. Sitting back casually at his desk, the new student smiles crookedly, adjusting his bi-colored glasses, his brow furrowed slightly in concentration, and I can just see his mind moving at the speed of light, working the problem out in his head. My mouth opens a little in shock when I see the light-bulb go off in mere seconds, and he smirks slightly, brushing his dark brown choppy bangs out of his face.

"Easy. If v is the particles speed at t=1, then the answer is v=0.1412." he replies nonchalantly, and my eyes open wide in shock. I look down at the work on my paper, and sure enough, v=0.1412 is circled in my purple pen ink. The teacher smiles and looks impressed.

"Wow. Very good Sollux. This is literally the first 10 minutes you've been in this class and you're already doing marvelously. I'm impressed." The teacher laughs, and I feel my face grow hot with anger as the class turns to look at me. The teacher never says anything like that to me! And I was his best student! I clench my teeth and glare at the new student, and I can feel emotions bubbling up within me. After a short lesson on why the answer was correct, the bell rings, and the new kid looks at me, snickering to himself. A kid on his way out bumps me, and I stumble to the side, hitting a desk. I turn angrily to the student, but he just laughs and sneers at me.

"Looks like the prince is all hot and bothered that he's no longer the best." He jeers, and the class laughs. I feel my face grow hotter, and I look at the new kid again, but he just smiles wider and turns away, shaking his head. Suddenly, within the first 15 minutes of ever even seeing his face, I already know something deep in my heart.

I hate Sollux Captor.


	2. Chapter 2

EriSol Chapter 2

The rest of the day passes so slowly after that, and I find it harder and harder to keep my falsetto cool. At lunch, I sit at my group's usual table, and pull out my tuna sandwich quietly. I eat in silence, the rest of the group not yet there, when Karkat storms to the table, followed by Terezi, Dave, John and Jade. Jade smiles at me and her green eyes sparkle behind her round glasses.

"Hello Eridan!" She chimes, her happiness towards me genuine, making me smile a little, a nice break from the negative emotions of earlier that day.

"Hey Jade." I say quietly, a small smile still tugging at my lips, and Karkat grumbles as he sets his tray down heavily on the table.

"So I see you're in a better mood." He says grumpily, but past his moody exterior I still see the hurt and worry of before. My smile disappears as quickly as it appeared, and I rub the back of my neck, sighing.

"I'm really sorry, Karkat...I w-was just havin' a bad mornin' and I ended up takin' it out on you..." I sigh, running a hand through my hair. His expression softens a little, but still remaining grumpy and moody, and he nods slightly, turning to his pizza, grumbling something about me being an insufferable prick.

Everyone settles in their seats, and Terezi scoots in next to me, bumping into me slightly, but chuckling it off. She adjusts her red glasses and stares ahead, not looking at anything due to her blindness, although finding no trouble in eating her chicken noodle soup. Dave and John never leaving each other's side, sit close together, as one of the only openly gay couples in the school. And I knew exactly how hard it was for them to sit there smiling, when I was witness to some of the worst homophobia I have ever seen, targeted at the two obviously madly in love boys. The thought always gave me an edgy, unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"Hi Eridan." John says quietly, smiling sheepishly, his buckteeth showing slightly, his bright blue eyes cheery. Dave just smiles lightly, nodding his head in my direction, before turning to his food. We all eat quietly, until out of the corner of my eye, I see Sollux walking with another guy from class, and I feel my temper flare up again. Karkat sees my face change, and looks where I am, and his eyebrows raise in confusion. Sollux is laughing at something the other guy says, when he catches me looking at him, and his face falls a little, before the other guy looks over and snickers. As they pass by our table, the other student whispers in his ear loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't talk to them, they're freaks for being friends with the prince." He says, looking me dead in the eye as he says it. I clench my fists and start to shake with rage, but Karkat grabs my arm and starts dragging me away from the table, when I hear Sollux pipe up after the kid.

"I'm athtounded that he even hath any, they probably only hang out with him out of pity." He laughs, and I lose it. I yank away from Karkat and charge him, pure fury on my mind as I slam him hard in the jaw with my fist. He stumbles back, and the other kid starts to step forward, but Sollux grabs him and throws him back, charging at me, nailing me right in the side with a painful strength I wasn't expecting. Karkat cries out, but the other kid and his friends hold mine back from coming to my rescue, Karkat flinging horrible insults like no tomorrow. I don't even lift a finger as he pounds me, hit after hit flying, my nose cracking, my lip tearing, blood pouring from my face. I cough, spewing blood on his face from the blood pouring down the back of my throat from what I knew was a horrible break in my nose, my mouth filled with salty, copper tasting blood. He doesn't even flinch. He doesn't even stop his pummeling. His fury is terrifying, that he could go from cool and nonchalant, to terrifyingly ruthless. There are tears and blood pouring from my face, dripping to my shirt. I look at him, and he stops when he sees tears streaming down my face. His face is shocked, and I immediately see the rage slip from his face, replaced with a fearful look, a look of guilt I never would have expected to see from somebody who just beat me so horribly. He stands, and looks around, the crowd that formed staring in utter disbelief. Karkat storms over, dropping to his knees, slinging my arm over his shoulder, and helping me to my feet, his face red with disbelief and outrage, his diarrhea of the mouth never slowing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PSYCHOTIC WASTE OF SPACE?! LOOK AT THE GUY, HE'S BLEEDING FROM EVERYWHERE, COVERED AND BLOOD, AND YOU DECIDED TO FUCKING GO ON?! I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL YOU MURDEROUS ASSHOLE!" Karkat screams, holding me up, as I struggle to stay conscious from the pounding in my head. I cough, and wipe my mouth, swallowing down some of the blood, looking straight into Sollux's shaded eyes. I grimace against the pain in my already swelling face, as I struggle to speak.

"How-w does it feel, pretty boy? How-w does it feel beatin' me up for defendin' my friends? Because you can pick on me as much as you w-want. But I w-won't let you do that to my friends." I hiss in his face, tears of rage running down my cheeks. He backs away, looking down at his bloody hands, and back up at me, but I'm not done. I burst from Karkat's grip, getting up in Sollux's face, staring him down menacingly.

"I'm not done w-with you, fucker. You can call me all the names you w-want, you can throw-w ev-very insult at me you w-want, but you w-will NOT bring my friends into this. And you w-want to know-w somethin'? You're right about ev-very single mother-fuckin' bad thing you say about me. But it doesn't mean I hav-ve to take any of it from you." I shout, voice rising, my words dripping with venom, and I look at all of the shocked faces in the crowd around us.

"And that goes for all of you too." I say to them, and they nod understandingly. Suddenly, we're interrupted by the lunch lady, who grabs us by the arm, yelling at us questions, like what happened, but I don't feel like answering, and she directs us to the health room. I look at Sollux, and my anger immediately fades as I see the tears flowing from beneath his shades, his head bowed and his lip quivering slightly, when there are no students around to see. Before we make it to the health room, though, he wipes his eyes, bringing his head back up, with a look of pure regret and sadness. The lady tosses us in, and sighs loudly.

"Nepeta, since you're the assistant and the nurse is out, will you take care of these boys and send them to the principal's office afterwards?" She says, as a shorter dark haired girl with olive green eyes and a blue ASPCA shirt turns to look at us. She smiles innocently and nods her head, putting the broom she had been using up. Oh great. The girl from Health class that always talks in cat puns, and loves coupling up random people in the school she thinks would look cute together.

"Pawf course! I'll have these ruffians fixed up in no time!" The girl giggles, winking at us. I sit on one of the beds, and the pain hits me, and I fall back with soreness, groaning. Sollux is holding his jaw, and he sits down on the other bed, his eyes trained on the ground. Sollux geta up and washes the blood from his hands, as Nepeta takes an icepack out of the freezer, wraps it in a paper towel, before handing it to Sollux. He nods and smiles, mouthing a "thank you" before placing it on his jaw, wincing a little. As he sits back down. She grabs a washcloth, and some alcohol swabs, and she wipes the blood from my face, cleaning my busted lip, and giving me a glass of water to rinse my mouth out with. Then, she turns back to me, examining my nose, and her brows furrow as she looks at my crooked and deformed nose.

"Well, it's meowst likely broken, your nose, but I can try my best to set it fur you." She offers, and I close my eyes and sigh.

"Okay, but make it quick please..." I grumble, and she gets to work. After a lot of sweating and possibly more tears, she wraps my nose, after setting it wonderfully. She gives me an icepack to hold against my face, and she looks at the bruise on my stomach, determining it isn't that bad. She shoos us out the door, and we walk quietly. Before we reach the office, he clears his throat, and I turn to look at him. He rubs his neck and looks at the ground.

"I jutht wanted to thay, that it wath really brave of you to thtick up for yourthelf and your friendth...and I'm thorry for acting that way towardth you..." He says, not even trying to avoid his strong lisp. Before I could say anything, he turns away, opening the door to the office, and his comment makes me want to punch him in the face again, just because I can. I sat with my mouth open like an idiot for a few seconds, before I closed the door, striding into the office with my head down. We sat in the plush seats of the principal's office, while Mr. Scratch, our school principle, finished typing what he was doing on his computer. He finished, and he turned away from the screen to face us. He ran a hand through his graying hair, and he looked at us expectedly. After asking for our names and grades, he begins the questioning.

"Alright, I want you guys to tell me what happened, and why you both look like crap." He said bluntly, folding his hands on his desk. Before I could even say anything, Sollux spoke up, and once again he left me speechless with my mouth open, looking like a dork.

"It was my fault. I came at him and he was just defending himself." He says, his voice cracking ever so slightly, and I turn away to look at the principle in shock. The principle twiddles his thumbs and looks at me.

"Is this true, Eridan?" He says, and I'm at a loss for words. I feel my face grow warm from embarrassment, and I stutter nervously.

"W-well, um, I guess...I mean I w-was, um..." I mumble, looking away. The principle laughs, shaking his head, and starts writing something down.

"I'll have to send you guys home today, but seeing as this is your first day, Sollux, I'll let you both off with a warning." He chuckles, handing us both slips to be signed by our parents. I speak up then, my facade slipping a bit, and I look up at the principle sadly.

"Um, Mr. Scratch...My parents aren't home today, and won't be for the next couple of weeks." I say shyly, and his eyebrows rise slightly in surprise.

"Screw it, then. I'm too busy of a man to deal with high school skirmishes. You both look sorry enough, just don't tell anybody I didn't give you a slip. Now go home and think about what you've done, yadda yadda and et cetera. And Sollux, I know Eridan here rides the bus and is home alone, so be kind and drive him home will you? And Eridan, make sure you get your nose checked out. Looks broken." Principle Scratch says, waving us out the door and turning back to his computer. We rise and walk out silently, and we exit the office, right as Karkat is walking up, holding both of our backpacks. He looks annoyed.

"Teacher said I had to bring your stuff, so here's your fucking stuff, assholes." he grumbles, tossing our stuff down at our feet, before stalking off with his hands in his hoodie pockets. I pick up my stuff, my sore body straining. Sollux looks at me with a troubled look on his face, before speaking up.

"Tho I gueth you're ready to go?" He says quietly, avoiding my eyes. I nod and we begin walking, the halls empty and silent except for our footsteps. We exit the building, walking quickly through the cold air, and we reach his beat up looking pick-up truck. I awkwardly slide into the passenger seat, and he starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot. He doesn't ask where I live, and I'm about to point that out when he speaks up.

"I'm taking you to the hothpital to get your nothe checked out. No way am I thending you home unthupervithed with a broken nothe." He says gruffly, never taking his eyes off the road, and I nod my head silently, the whole rest of the ride silent except for the rattling of his car. When we arrive at the hospital, we pull up to the urgent care section, and he opens the door, walking me inside. They take my name and personal information, and we sit in the waiting area. He sits in the seat next to mine, and as he sits, I catch a whiff of something sweet, like honey, and I think how nice of a smell that is, but how strange coming from a guy. I'm about to go in for another whiff out of instinct, but I freeze, and I have to restrain from facepalming right then and there at the strange action.

We sit awkwardly until my name is called, and I'm escorted into the checkup room by the kind nurse, leaving Sollux in the waiting room, where he's just picking up a magazine, as the door swings shut. They ask to weigh me, and I remove my shoes and coat, leaving my scarf on, but the nurse insists I take it off. Hesitantly, I unwrap the scarf from around my neck, and I look at the nurse from the corner of my eye. She casts a flitting look at the exposed scars, a sad look hitting her eyes, but she then ignores it, starting up the scale. She measures my height and takes my blood pressure, checking my eyes and the such, before I'm escorted to another small room with a paper lined bed, to wait for the doctor. The wait is short, before there's a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" A gentle voice calls from outside the door, and I mumble a "come in", before a tall elegant lady walks in with short brown hair and black lipstick, a motherly attitude about her. She smiles warmly, before extending her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dolorosa, it is nice to meet you." She says with a soft and kind voice, and her hands are just as soft and warm. She speaks in a very eloquent and precise manner, enunciating each word carefully, reminding me of a close friend.

"Aren't you Kanaya's mom?" I say, and she laughs warmly. I wonder why her last name is different than Kanaya's?

"That is me. If you are wondering why the name difference, it is my maiden name. I prefer that one since the divorce." She says, noticing my slightly confused look. I nod politely, and she smiles again, before continuing.

"So, Mr. Ampora. What seems to be the cause of your possibly broken nose?" She asks carefully, and I notice that not once has she looked at my neck. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, an action that has become a habit of mine from stress.

"I got in a fight..." I say quietly, and she nods knowingly.

"Well, I will just have a look here." She says, smiling gently while pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. She gently peels away the tape and gauze, throwing it away, and I wince at the throbbing pain. She turns my head this way and that, and she nods.

"It would most certainly seem it is broken, but whomever set it afterwards has very sturdy hands and seems to have done a remarkable job. Let's go ahead and take an X-Ray just to see." She decides, leading me out the door.

After a little preparation I get the x-ray, and we examine the film afterwards, finding that the set was perfect, and the fracture was clean. After re-wrapping it and securing my nose, she sets me back on the bed, and looks knowingly at me.

"Eridan, may I take a look at your wrist?" She says quietly, and her motherly nature and tender gaze pull at my heartstrings. I swallow shakily, and gently pull my sleeve up, and she removes the wrappings gingerly, examining the cuts. Her eyes grow sad as she looks at them, and my eyes start brimming with tears. She takes a cotton swab and some cleaner and begins lightly dabbing at them, and I wince at the sting. She properly seals them with butterfly bandages, before wrapping me with clean gauze.

"I know these are new. I will not inquire as to why, but know that it makes me sad seeing them, Eridan. I hope you find happiness soon." She whispers, and I break down, dropping my head in my hands at the affection in her voice I've been lacking for so long, and she pulls me into a warm, motherly hug. It was so sudden, I can't imagine why anybody would want to show me kindness, and after the day I've had today, I just let it happen. We sit like that, her holding me tightly, until my sobbing subsides and she releases me. She looks at me sadly, and smiles, squeezing my shoulder. After wiping my eyes with a tissue and putting my shoes and coat and scarf back on, she walks me out the door and waves goodbye before going back to work. I step into the waiting room, and walk to the front desk to pay. The secretary types up everything, and is just about to read the price, when the phone rings. She picks it up, and nods a couple times, before smiling and saying, "Of course Dr." and hanging up. She smiles at me, and winks.

"Never mind, your bill has been paid. Have a nice day." She says sweetly, and I nod and say my thank you's, before going to find Sollux. I walk to the seat to find him out cold, snoring lightly, his arms crossed in front of him. I jostle his shoulder and he sits up abruptly, looking around dazed and confused before turning to me.

"All thet to go?" He says, smiling lightly, and I nod my head, before he stands and we walk out back to the car. God, he was so bipolar. It was driving me insane, but I had to admit this other side to him was enjoyable, and eased the awkwardness for at least a little bit.

"So where do you live, Ampora?" He says, oddly calling me by my last name.

"413 NE Prospit Dr." I say, clearing my throat, as he pulls out his smartphone, inputting it into his GPS. We drive in silence again all the way to my house, where he pulls up in front of my driveway. I sit for a second, before turning to him and looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks for the ride...and for takin' me to the doctors..." I mumble, before sliding out the door. Before I can get out, he grabs my injured wrist and I wince, pulling back from his touch. His eyes widen in guilt, and he let's go immediately.

"I'm thorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...I wath jutht wondering, would it be alright if I could have your number to textht you? I'm not good at talking in perthon..." He says shyly, turning away from my gaze. I nod quizzically, but I oblige, and pull a pen from my pocket, before grabbing hold of his hand and scribbling it down in purple ink on his palm. He nods and turns back to the wheel, and I step out of the car.

"Bye." I say quietly, and he nods in response.

"Bye." He whispers, and I shut the door, walking briskly up my driveway, before unlocking the door, hearing his car rattle away when I finally get inside. I make soup for my dinner, before heading upstairs, changing out of my clothes, and relaxing on my bed with my laptop, watching Netflix all night until I finally fall asleep, thinking about the strange new boy, Sollux Captor.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So, I don't really do these very often, but hey, what the hell. I just want to thank you guys reading for your cool as fuck reviews! I really appreciate the support, seeing as this is my first fic and all, and well, I'm probably not the age you guys were expecting for something like this. Anywho, I'm really sorry if things seem kind of OOC, but if there's anything bugging you guys Character-wise, don't be afraid to let me know, alright? Sorry, for the time between updates, life has been kind of unexpected. All updates will be between a 1-3 day wait if I can help it. Again, thanks for the reviews, and your support. Really appreciate it!

EriSol Chapter 3

That night my dreams weren't nightmares, I still didn't sleep that well, but it was peaceful sleep, and I only woke up at around 3:45. I sat there with my eyes closed, waiting for reality to set in again like it did every morning, and the familiar empty and heavy feeling to settle in my chest, but I couldn't really remember much about yesterday, or anything. I wasn't even in pain, and the feeling was unsettling. I just had this strange feeling that something was wrong, and it made me uneasy. I sighed, and I stood, shuffling towards the bathroom, groggily flipping on the bathroom light. The light blinded me, and I shut them against the searing fluorescents, grumbling in annoyance. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked in the mirror.

I jumped back in shock, hitting the wall behind me, my heart pounding in my chest, and I yelped in shock. The face in front of me wasn't mine. The face had ashen grey skin, like a decaying corpse, and black, glossy eyes. The mouth was a jagged, angry gash in the face, turning at the edges into a sadistic grin, metal shards and glass pressed into the jaw and black gums, blood dripping from the mouth. Its eyes bled, like deep burgundy tears. But it had my hair, and my ears, and my scars. I fell to the ground, scrambling backwards, unable to utter any noise, and my face and hands were cold and clammy. But the reflection remained the same, and I couldn't help but look into its black, shining eyes, as it tilted its head slowly to the side.

'_Hello Eridan.' _The creature whispered, and the voice sent chills down my spine, I was frozen on the floor, my back pressed painfully up against the wall. It had my voice, but with a menace that curdled my blood and made me shake.

'_Aw, terrified to finally see me, eh? You listen to me all the time, I thought we were friends.' _The voice said, and tears ran down my cheeks at the pure terror and fear going through me. It's smile widened, and it let out an animalistic screech, a cold, icy laugh mixed with a metallic screech.

'_Stop crying, you fool. It's so ridiculously pitiable. Why don't you just go hide under your bed and scream for your mommy? Oh wait, SHE'S NOT HERE. Because she doesn't care about you. NO ONE DOES!' _The other me cackled, and I was shocked out of my stupor.

"That's not true!" I screamed, struggling to my feet, sobbing hysterically, tears and snot dripping down my face. The face disappeared, and I felt it's cold, clammy breath on my neck, and I froze again with fear. I felt sharp metal graze across my neck, sending quivers down my back.

'_Isn't it? Then why do you do THIS?!' _The voice screamed, frenzied with madness, as a hand gripped my wrist roughly, and I yelped in alarm, as the hand was pulled up violently to my face, and I gasped at the pain in my wrist. The creature grabbed my sleeve, forcing it back aggressively, revealing the rows and rows of scars, and the scabbing cuts. The cold, grey, hand traced across my scars, it's talon-like nails lightly scratching my skin. It ran along the new cuts, and I heard a demonic chuckle behind me, before it dug a claw into my wound, deep and painfully. I cried out in pain, as the claw dug into the cut, blood pouring from my wrist as the talon tore open my wrist. It laughed louder at my agony, digging the claw deeper into my arm than I had even cut, ripping open veins, before dragging the claw down my wrist, a deep, jagged, vertical tear, and I screamed in agony, feeling the nail hit down to the bone of my arm. Blood gushed from the slice, and I struggled to rip my arm away from the creature.

'_Aw, does that hurt? You should be used to it by now, shouldn't you?' _The beast growled, and it's grip on my arm tightened painfully.

"Please…..Stop…" I groaned, weeping in misery.

'_AS IF!' _It screamed, as the arm and claw violently ripped themselves from my arm, and I screamed, before I was thrown against the side of the bathroom, knocking shelves down, and knocking over my cabinet. I groaned in pain, my head spinning from colliding with the wall, but he creature was gone, and I swung to my feet, the room spinning, light headed from the loss of blood from my arm. I walked to the door, and threw it open, but my shocked screams were choked by a hand around my throat, hoisting me into the air, and I kicked my feet in struggle. My hands clawed at my throat, only to find that the hand wasn't even there, as the creature stood in front of me, it's grin amused and taunting.

'_You think you have any authority over ME? Well you're dead wrong. You know, you've wanted to die so long, but you're too fucking stupid to do it right, now aren't you? LET ME HELP YOU!' _The demon-me cried out, rearing its hand back, extending its claws, it's grin more demonic and unnatural, and my eyes widened with horror. The hand seemed to move in slow motion, as the claws neared my throat, and I just waited for the end to come. The talons pressed against the scars on my neck, and the other me laughed one final time, before slashing into my throat.

I bolt awake, screaming and bawling, my hands clawing at my throat, and I double over into a coughing fit from the too-real feeling of the blood pouring through my fingers. Why had I ever tried slitting my throat? It never worked, and just left me with that haunting memory of the feeling of blood choking and running down my windpipe and throat. I continued to breathe heavily, the fear churning my stomach, my blood icy in my veins. I sobbed into my hands, hugging my knees to my chest, still sitting up in bed, hot tears stinging my eyes and smearing everywhere. It took me what seemed like forever to stop crying, and I just sat, shaking in my bed, holding myself. The memory of the dream was already fading quickly, but the fear remained, and I shuddered at the dreadful feeling pooling in my chest. I stood shakily, my hands and feet cold, and I rubbed my arms in the coldness of my barren room. I stumbled to the bathroom, a lump forming in my throat. I stood in front of the door, and a feeling of dread came over me looking at the doorway, but the memory of the dream was already too hazy to recall why. I just knew that I was expecting something horrible beyond the door. I placed a shaky hand on the cold, metal doorknob, turning it slowly, and with a soft creak, I pushed open the door. I closed my eyes, and in a cold, fluid motion, I flipped on the light, and I opened my eyes.

My bathroom was immaculate as always. I stepped onto the cold linoleum, and I turned to face the mirror. I was beaten and bruised and swelling, but I breathed a sigh of relief that it was still me. My left eye was swollen and bruised, my lip was busted and scabbed, and practically my whole face was bruised and slightly swollen. My nose was straight, at least, and the bulky bandage was made even bigger by the imminent swelling under the white gauze. I rubbed the back of my neck, and I sighed sadly. My face was sore as fuck. I opened the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of painkillers, popping two in my mouth, swallowing them down with a bit of water from the sink. Damn I looked like shit. This was definitely going to hurt for the next couple of days. I looked back at the mirror, and tilt my head back a little, unable to resist examining my neck. The scars on my neck were as prominent as ever, pale and raised, and I ran my fingers over the smooth scars. I sigh, knowing that I'll never be able to walk around without them covered. For my sake and others. I exit the bathroom, glancing at the clock on my nightstand, groaning at the time. 3:50 AM. I still had around two hours until I had to even walk out to the bus.

I sit on my bed with a sigh, when my phone chime makes me jump. Who on Earth could possibly be up this early? Well, besides me. I throw on my glasses, before picking up my phone and turning it on, the bright screen illuminating my dark room.

twinArmageddons(TA) began pestering caligulasAquarium(CA)

TA: hey ED, err, eriidan. iit'2 me, 2ollux. not that you're awake anyway2. ii ju2t fiigured ii'd 2ee iif you're up, becau2e ii can't 2leep...

Wow. I guess I was wrong about being the only one up this insanely early. A part of me was glad that Sollux was up, the other one nervous about what it was he wanted to talk about. His behavior yesterday left me knowing less and less about him, and with so many more questions than answers.

CA: no, i'm here. i didn't sleep vvery wwell either.

TA: ii wa2 wonderiing iif we could talk about ye2terday. ii can't really 2top apologiiziing about how ii acted toward2 you, and ii wanted to talk about why.

CA: that wwould be much appreciated. i'vve been really confused about a lot of things lately, an you're definitely one of them.

TA: 2o have ii. liife ha2n't alway2 been very kiind two me, and becau2e of it, ii've grown two be biitter and mean toward2 people, 2o people would 2top beiing that way toward2 me, and ii wanted to thank you for 2tanding up to me.

CA: i understand that. i'm not alwways the best person either. for the same reasons too.

TA: ii fiigured. the way you got 2o angry, ii could tell iit wa2 becau2e you were u2ed two haviing to 2tand up for your2elf liike that. and ii admiire that you were that 2trong.

CA: i'm not that strong. i just don't like people givvin my friends crap for bein my friend.

TA: ii'm 2orry ii 2aid that about you...

CA: it's fine. but may I ask somethin?

TA: 2ure, what?

CA: wwhy wwere you cryin yesterday in the hall?

TA: ...becau2e when ii 2aw how hurt you were from what ii'd 2aiid, ii could tell iit wa2 becau2e you were hurtiing 2o much iin2iide already, and ii knew 2o much about how you felt. and ii felt 2o bad for doiing that two you.

CA: you're right about that, i guess. me hurtin a lot inside already.

TA: and becau2e ii felt liike we were 2o 2iimiilar, ii wanted two clear thiing2 up between u2, becau2e ii've moved a lot, and ii don't have very many friiend2 at all. ii'm al2o horriibly biipolar...and ii wa2 hopiing that moviing would giive me a chance to 2tart fre2h, but ii've already 2crewed that up, and now ii'm hangiing wiith the wrong people agaiin…..

TA: before you 2ay anythiing, may ii a2k a que2tiion two?

CA: sure.

TA: why diid you 2ay that every mean thiing about you wa2 true?

CA: because for me, sometimes it feels like they are.

TA: well ii don't thiink they are.

CA: wwhy do you say that?

TA: ii ju2t thiink that maybe after all the2e year2 of beiing told tho2e horriible thiing2, you've ju2t made your2elf beliieve them.

CA: i...i guess so.

TA: ii gue22 what ii'm tryiing two 2ay i2 that ii under2tand how that feel2, and ii ju2t want you two know.

CA: thanks. it feels nice bein told that. i'm sorry for anythin you'vve been told too. I don't knoww you vvery wwell, but i'm sure they aren't true.

TA: thank2.

CA: i don't really knoww wwhat to say noww.

TA: hehe, 2ame here.

TA: aw 2hiit, my dad ii2 back from the bar, and ii thiink he ju2t fell. 2hiit ii have to go help him.

twinArmageddon(TA) ceased pestering caligulasAquarium(CA)

I sat in silence for a few minutes, grumbling in confusion and emotion about the conversation, and I wanted to simultaneously punch in the face and hug the crap out that confusing piece of shit Captor. Finally, I stood and went to my dresser, picking out a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of faded out purple slim jeans, throwing them on and grabbing my coat, shoes, and scarf, before walking downstairs and throwing them by the front door for later. I padded quietly into the kitchen, and began making a pot of coffee, extra strong. I pour a steaming cup, and sit down at the kitchen island, putting my head in my hands, when I look at the clock. Only an hour more, and I realized how slow I was in the mornings. I remember Kanaya's mom yesterday, and I decide I might as well talk to her. She always has really good advice.

caligulasAquarium(CA) began pestering grimAuxiliatrix(GA)

CA: hey kan, i wwas wwonderin. your moms a doctor, right?

GA: Why Yes, As A Matter Of Fact, She Is. Actually, I Had Been Meaning To Talk To You About An Incident That Occurred Yesterday Concerning You And My Mother.

CA: an wwhat might that be?

GA: After The Fight Yesterday That We Were All Witness To, You Were Sent Home For The Day, Am I Correct?

CA: sounds right to me.

GA: And Afterwards, You Made A Trip To The Urgent Care Facility In Which My Mother Works, Indeed?

GA: wwhat are you gettin at, kan?

CA: Eridan, How Long Have You Been Self-Harming?

And there it was. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath, but I knew it would be easy with Kanaya.

CA: since sevventh grade...

GA: And Why Was I Not Told Of This By You? Do You Forget The Care Your Friends Are Capable Of Showing You?

GA: No, That's Not It. I Understand Now. It's Because You Felt You Were Burdening Us With Your Issues, Isn't It?

CA: yeah, actually that's exactly right...damn you're good kan...

GA: My Dear Eridan...You Must Know That You Will Never Be A Burden To Us. We Only Wish For You To Be Happy, And If That Is Not The Case, We Can Help. But We Cannot Help If We Are Not Given That Chance.

CA: i knoww, kan... it's just hard. hard to start talkin about somethin i'vve kept hidden inside for so long...

GA: I Won't Force You To Speak, My Friend. Just Know That Despite Our Difficult Past, I Have Indeed Grown Fond Of You, And I Will Be Here To Help You As Best As I Can, Whenever You Need My Assistance.

CA: okay...thanks kan.

GA: Anytime. Except For Right Now. I Must Get Ready For School. Feel Free To Talk With Me Later, However.

CA: wwill do kan. talk to you later.

caligulasAquarium(CA) ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix(GA)

I sigh, shutting my phone off, finishing my coffee, before standing to make a bowl of cereal to hold me over for a couple hours. What am I going to do now? Jesus, I can just feel the pity in Kanaya's messages, and it was killing me. I let out a shout of exasperation, slamming the dishes cabinet shut. I wasn't even hungry with the knot I could feel in my stomach, so I just downed my coffee, and made another cup, hoping I could caffeine purge my emotions away. Maybe Karkat was up. He was almost as bad as an insomniac as I was, except he didn't fall asleep when he was watching his romcoms on Netflix, so he probably stayed up even later than me. Would explain those hideous bags under his eyes, come to think of it.

I thought for a little bit longer, before picking up my phone, and dialing his number, because if I knew Karkat, he wouldn't bother picking up his phone if it was text message, nonetheless a text message during his romcom marathon.

The phone rang for an eternity, and I was starting to doubt my knowledge of Karkat's sleeping schedules, when suddenly, the phone picked up, followed by a horrible string of curse words I couldn't even begin to comprehend, they were too far-fetched.

"WHAT THE FUCKING *incomprehensible cuss words* DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING *incomprehensible string of cuss words* I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING ROMCOM MARATHON AND THE MOVIE WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART YOU FUCKING *incomprehensible cuss words*"

Oh Karkat. This was going to be a long morning.


End file.
